MediaWiki talk:Recentchangestext
Wanted pages Splarka made a great suggested over on the IRC. Although he added to Template:Unwrittentopics, which automates the list by showing the 5 most linked-to wanted pages automatically, the code could actually be placed here. Since this kinda deems the unwrittentopics template obsolete, the template could probably be deleted, since the code here would change the items automatically. The only problem is that the code is placed in a format so the spacing between the unwrittentopics portion and the ones directly below and above it is off a bit with the rest of the MediaWiki page. Is there any way we can fix that? --From Andoria with Love 03:04, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that, too. And on the Main page, it inserts an extra space between the bolded title and the list text. Perhaps it's the same problem, just manifesting itself a bit differently? -- Renegade54 03:43, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ::After brainstorming with Splarka a bit, I will add some code that should prevent the P-elements from creating any text blocks. For that, I suggest to keep Template:Unwrittentopics to always have access to an "unformatted" version of Wantedpages. -- Cid Highwind 11:28, 26 May 2006 (UTC) The latest screw-up In what I'm sure is the latest in a long line of many MediaWiki screw-ups that they will either A.) fix but replace it with something far worse, or B.) ignore altogether, the recent changes text has once again screwed up. anybody have any suggestions on how to fix it without involving those lazy asses at MediaWiki? --From Andoria with Love 06:41, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :My guess is that you mean to be talking about Wikia. Might be nice if we could not bad mouth the people providing us with this free hosting and all. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, if can be trusted, we no longer have the DPL extension installed. There's "DPLForum", but no further mention of "DPL", "Dynamic Page List", or "" down in the list of extension tags. This could be a temporary step because of some error/troubleshooting/whatever - or it could be gone for good, in which case it's a very bad thing to do without prior notice. At the moment, we can only wait for someone to tell us what exactly is the case - I'm going to ask Sannse. -- Cid Highwind 09:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::For the record, I commented out the four template calls that contain currently not working DPL code. Template:Stubarticles is one of them, where you can still see code&error. -- Cid Highwind 09:56, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::I talked with a Wikia person on IRC last night about the issue, a JSharp. S/he said that Wikia made a decision to remove DPL from general usage and only enable it on case-by-case basis, per request. Apparently they've decided DPL puts too big of a load on the servers. He did say, though, that it should still be enabled on MA, and asked for an example of a page where it was broken. I pointed him/her to Special:Recentchanges, and also told him that all mention of it seems to have disappeared from Special:Version. He took a look, and came back and said something to the effect of "oops, sorry, looks like someone broke something." He said he would get someone to take a look at it, implying that it would be fixed. That was last night at about 12 am EDT. This kind of crap drives me crazy... if they decided that, why didn't they send out some sort of notification before making changes? Arrrgh! -- Renegade54 13:31, 4 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Cobra -- No, I was talking about MediaWiki. I thought they were the ones who handled these types of things. My mistake, and my apologies to Wikia if they saw this and thought I was talking about them. Wikia still actually does stuff; MediaWiki breaks stuff while introducing new features nobody needs and then not fixing what they break. --From Andoria with Love 20:59, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about this guys. Jae tells me it should be fixed now. Renegade54, we do try to always tell you of changes that we think will affect you, but here we didn't expect you to see any difference. For wikis using DPL we are leaving it in place (but asking everyone to use it responsibly). We make changes all the time, but we try to make it smooth for you, so that you either don't see any difference, see small improvements, or see changes that you are expecting. Sorry we mucked up on that this time -- sannse (talk) 18:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) DPL lists I've re-added the stub and pages needing citation lists, since they seem to be working. If something breaks, post it here please. - 23:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Same as above, except this time only for . - 19:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Real-world Stubs If we're going to list stubs (which seem to only pick up on pages in the main category i.e. in-universe stubs), it might be a good idea to have a separate listing of real-world stubs. There's currently only 50 of the former, but over 800 of the latter - so they probably deserve some more prominence. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 12:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think there's any reason to have another list, as there's suppose to be a way to get the current list to display pages in both categories. That said, I'm apparently not sure how to do that, since when I tried to it broke the template. - 13:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not totally convinced that this is a good idea, but 'category' is a single attribute that can be split with '|', while the 'notcategory' item is a multi-line attribute. -- sulfur 13:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, that's better. Thanks guys.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC)